Conan's Afraid
by Reisqyta Regnard
Summary: Conan di paksa Heiji buat ikut kejuaraan karate di Osaka...gimana yach? padahal Conan khan gak bisa?


Eng…ing…Eng…

**Conan's Afraid**

Author :Jiya Uzuronichi the 11th Espada

Genre :Humor, etc...

Disclaimer:Punya Aoyamasensei dunk..w belom ada inspirasi bikin OC nih!

Pulang sekolah hari ini Grup Detective Cilik tampaknya kurang bersemangat tanpa Conan...

"kenapa ya sama Conan, kok dia buru2 pulang,?" tanya Ayumi penasaran.

"Iya, padahal kita kan selalu pulang sama2." tambah Mitsuhiko.

"Ai juga katanya sakit, kasihan ya." kata Ayumi lagi.

"bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ke rumah Conan habis itu baru kita ke rumah Ai??" kata Genta bersemangat.

"jangaa…n ah, siang ini Ayumi mau ke Dept. Store sama Mama.

"Ia aku juga. Hari ini aku mau ikut Papa ke kebun Apel." Mitsuhiko menimpali.

"yaah…." Genta hanya pasrah menerima keputusan teman2nya.

"Aku pulaaang…." Seru Conan.

Ia buru2 menulis memo untuk Ran. Begini bunyinya, 'Kak Ran aku pergi main Game ke rumah Profesor. Conan.

Siangnya sat Ran pulang dari sekolahnya, Ia membaca memo dari Conan, sambil mengerutkan kening lalu berkata "huh…dasar Conan!! Padahal aku sudah belikan snack kesukaan Conan.".

Lalu Ran menghampiri ayahnya Kogoro 'tidur'(kali ini sich tidur beneran ilernya aja ampe meleleh),

"Ayaaa...h, aya..aah bangun donk" Ran melotot.

"grook…em nyam…nyam..eh Ran sudah pulang ya kenapa tidak ketok pintu dulu?" kata Kogoro masih sambil mengantuk.

"ketok pintu apanya, walau aku ketok ribuan kali sekalipun mana ayah dengaaa…rrr" Ran langsung nyerocos mengomeli Ayahnya (emank enaaak…)!?

Di rumah prof. Agasa bukannya main game Conan malah mengomel sendiri sementara prof. Agasa sedang ng-Internetan.

"Profesor dengar apa yang aku katakana tidak siiisch…??" Conan malah jadi marah2 sama professor (kaciaaaan dech).

"oh,..eh..anu..iiyaa. Aku dengar kok Shinichi." Kata Prof. Agasa membela diri.

"ngomong2, shhhhhhhht…. kamu jangan teriak2 Ai tuh, sedang tidur di kamarnya!" kata Profesor lagi.

"eeh…iya maaf…deh maaf,aku tidak sengaja tahu." Conan jadi salah tingkah, Ia lupa Ai sakit.

"jadi professor enggak punya ide apa2 nich??" Shinichi masih memelas memohon bantuan.

"tidak….tidaaaak…otak ku sedang stress nich aku perlu _refreshing_ sebentar. Sudah yaaaa…."

BRAAAK… Profesor menutup pintu rumahnya.

Huh….. Shinichi kesal sekali, di saat dia punya masalah kenapa tak ada yang bisa membantunya!!

"apa aku harus minta bantuan Ran?" kata Shinichi. "argghh….itu ide gila..aaa..sangat gila…mana mungkin aku cerita soal ini sama Ran…heh…" Conan ngomel.

Akhirnya Conaan memutuskan untuk pulang, ia pasti lupa kalau dia pulang malam seperti ini Ran pasti mengomelinya.

Benar saja, di rumah baru sampai di depan pintu…

"Conaaan….kamu dari mana aja sich baru pulang jam segini??" (langsung dech ceramah gratis) Bla..bla…bla…sampai akhirnya Ran capek sendiri, akhirnya Ia membiarkan Conan masuk ke kamarnya.

Dalam hatinya Ran merasa bersalah telah memarahi Conan habis-habisan, tapi cepat-cepat dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk meminta maaf pada Conan 'huh biar saja…biar dia kapok' pikir Ran lagi.

Dikamarnya Conan berpikir keras untuk memperoleh solusi untuk _problem _nya. Tapi sampai larut malam ia belum juga mendapatkan solusi yang diperlukannya. Akhirnya ia tertidur karena kelelahan. Tapi dalam hatinya Ia bertekad untuk meminta bantuan Ran esok harinya.

Pagi harinya saat akan berangkat ke sekolah Conan menemukan memo di atas meja, dari Ran. 'Conan aku harus buru2 sarapan di sekolah saja ya. Ran'.

"aarrghh siaaa..aal.". Shin merasa bersalah karena tidak bangun lebih pagi untuk menceritakan masalahnya sekaligus meminta bantuan Ran.

Conan berangkat sekolah dengan lesu, seperti orang belum makan seminggu.

"cihh…mana belum sarapan, masalah belum dapat solusi. Aarghh….siaal…siaaal…(hiks)".

"Conaaaan…" terdengar suara serempak yang memanggil dari belakang. Oh itu Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta dan… Ai (teroris…awaas ada boom!!).

"Conan kamu kenapa sich kok murung terus??" Tanya Ayumi penasaran.

"eng…tida..ak tidak ada apa2. sudah yaa…aku buru2".Conan berlari masuk ke kelas meninggalkan mereka semua.

'…teng…teng…' bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Hei Conan…kita ke kantin yuk…" bujuk Genta. Conan menggeleng.

"Yaa..sudah…ayo Genta, Ayumi..." Mitsuhiko langsung menarik tangan Genta.

"eeh…tidak!! Ayumi di sini saja. Ayumi mau _nemenin _Conan". Kata Ayumi.

Sekarang tinggal Conan dan Ayumi yang ada di kelas. Ai tadi keluar menuju perpustakaan.

"eng…Conan…mau cerita sama Ayumi tidak??" Ayumi berusaha membujuk Conan agar mau cerita.

"eh…Ayumi…sebenarnya…sebenarnya….a..aku…lapar!?" Conan tiba2 nyengir.

"eh…Conan lapar ya? Mau makan bekal punya Ayumi tidak?" Ayumi menyodorkan snack miliknya. Tanpa ragu2 Conan menyantap bekal Ayumi sampai habis.

"terima kasih ya…Ayumi!!". Ayumi terpana melihat senyum anak cowo' yang disukainya (ehem..ehem..) mulai lagi dech.

Pulang sekolah Conan buru2 pulang seperti hari sebelumnya juga tetap lewat jalan pulang yang berbeda tanpa sempat dikejar oleh teman2nya.

Sampai di rumah "…hosh…hosh…" Conan terengah-engah "aku pulaaang" seru Conan.

"eh Conan sudah pulang?! Hari ini jangan main kemana-mana ya, aku akan masak makanan kesukaan Conan". Kata Ran lembut (maklum yach Ran ithu udah baik, gagah, pemberani, ramah, duch gak salah kalo detectif cerdas kayak Shinichi suka ma diya…Ohoo…).

"ehe…anu…Ka..ak Ran, a..aku boleh mintaa…tolong tida..ak?" Tanya Conan gugup.

"boleh, apa?" Tanya Ran.

"mau tidak Kak Ran ajarin aku…karate…?" "hah…"Ran tampak terkejut tapi lantas tersenyum,

"ooh boleh kok…kita mulai latihannya kapan saja Conan mau. OK!!"seru Ran.

"Iya…besok bisa tidak..?" Tanya Conan lagi.

"boleh, sekarang ayo kita masak sama2". Shinichi merasa lega karena sudah mendapatkan solusi untuk masalahnya 'aah andai tubuh ku tidak mengecil tentu aku tidak akan dipermainkan seperti ini!?' pikirnya dalam hati.

Esok siangnya sepulang sekolah Ran dan Conan segera memulai latihan karate.

'ciiaat…bug…bag….hiiyyaa…jdeerr..' (coba bayangkan kalau bunyinya seperti itu bagaimana latihan mereka ??).

tiap hari Kogoro juga selalu teriak2 "hey kalian coba tenang sedikiiiit…aku lagi dengar pacuan kuda nich!!"

Setelah sebulan Conan akhirnya lulus latihan 5 tahap sekaligus (untuk tahap anak SD tentunya…hehe).

Ran sangat puas dan bangga akan apa yang telah dia lakukan…melatih seorang anak SD bukan hal gampang pikir Ran.

Conan sendiri merasa puas dengan hasil latihannya selama ini (hehehe…tunggu tanggal mainnya) pikir Conan sambil berkhayal.

Seminggu kemudian Conan pergi diam2 ke Osaka bersama Profesor dan Ai.

Sesampainya di sana Heiji Hattori 'the black and dark detectif ' sudah nyengir dari jauh untuk menjemput mereka.

"selamaaattt dataaa…aaang. Bagaimana Osaka indaaah khan??" kata Heiji.

"Heiji dari dulu jika mereka datang kenapa kau selalu mengatakan hal itu??" ternyata Kazuha juga ikut Ia muncul dari belakang Heiji (tapi ithu bener lho Heiji si latat itu bener2 ga kreatif yak).

Setelah itu Heiji membawa mereka semua ke sebuah gedung olahraga. Di sana terlihat berbagai jenis anak (maksudnya anak SD, SMP, SMU).

"Profesor aku pinjam anak ini sebentar yak…" kata Heiji sambil nyengir (dasar gak tau malu). Profesor mengangguk tanda setuju.

"nah,..profesor dan Ai silakan duduk di sana" kata Kazuha sambil menunjuk kearah deretan bangku.

Sementara itu Heiji membawa 'Shinichi kecil' ke ruang ganti.

"hei Shinichi cepat ganti baju…nih…" seru Heiji sambil melemparkan sepasang baju karate. Sementara Heiji sendiri mengganti bajunya dengan baju dan perlengkapan kendo.

"ayo…pertandingannya sudah mau dimulai" Heiji langsung menyeret Conan ke arena tanding (jahaaaat bangeeet).

Di arena pertandingan terdengar suara2 ricuh yang membuat gendang telinga bisa pecah (muungkiiin).

"Penantang selanjutnya Conan Edogawa" kata pembawa acara.

"hei giliran mu Shinichi.."kata Heiji memberi semangat padanya (tumben baek).

Conan segera menuju ke tengah arena …teng…teng…(maju tak gentar..jeng..jeng..).

Rupanya yang Conan sembunyikan dan takutkan selama ini adalah kejuaraan Karate anak SD yang diikuti nya, tapi kali ini bukan dia yang mau tapi Heiji yang memaksanya (dasar aneh tukang maksa).

Sebenarnya dia tidak mau…tapi Heiji mengancam akan memberitahukan identitas Conan yang sebenaranya kepada Ran, jadi apa boleh buat (dasar ancamannya kekanak-kanakan).

Pertandingan dimulai dengan sengit (yaah walau Cuma anak SD).

"_cia y_o… Shinichiiii…." Teriak Heiji memberi semangat.

"eeeh..heiji…sejak kapan kau belajar kata…._cayu,cayau,ceyo...?"_

"_CIA YO..." _Potong Heiji.

"yaa..apalah itu dari mana kau belajar kata2 mandarin itu, dan apa maksud mu memanggil anak itu Shinichi…" Tanya Kazuha penasaran.

"haah…eh…anu…bu..bukan, kata2 itu aku pelajari dari Shinichi makanya aku memberi semangat dengan menyambungkan kata _cia yo_ dengan nama Shinichi…hehehe…pintar khan..??" kata Heiji dengan tampang bangga (dasar ngarang).

"ooh…" kata Kazuha (Cuma 'ooh' seharusnya Kazuha bilang 'dasar sok tahuuuu…).

….teng…teng…pemenang pertandingan kelas bulu ini adalah Conan Edogawa dari SD Teitan…umum sang pembawa acara.

"yeeeee….Prof. Agasa,Heiji, Kazuha memberi selamat kepada Conan (sementara Ai diam saja…dasar teroris).

Beberapa saat berikutnya nama Heiji dan Conan dipanggil lagi untuk melanjutkan pertandingan babak berikutnya. Belum apa2 Heiji sudah terkena serangan lawan (PADAHAL LAWANNYA CEWEK LHO) sampai lengan kirinya bengkak, sedangkan Conan..waaah dia memang hebat baru 2kali serangan lawannya sudah K.O.(ya iyalah daya tahan tubuh anak SMU lawan anak SD, gemana gak menang terus).

Dengan seperempat hati…ternyata Heiji dan Conan sama2 masuk ke babak final di pertandingan Kendo dan Karate (harusnya Heiji ga usah masuk).

Tapi semuanya tak sia2, Conan akhirnya memenangkan kejuaraan karate tingkat SD itu (yeeeah) tapi diluar dugaan ternyata Heiji…Heiji…juga menang di kejuaraan Kendo SMU (tidaaaak).

Conan, Profesor, dan Ai kembali ke Beika hari itu juga sedangkan Heiji terpaksa harus ke RS karena waktu pertandingan terakhir pinggangnya terkena serangan lawan yang super dahsyat.

Tapi Conan tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang babak belur terpaksa sesampainya di rumah nanti Conan menyiapkan diri untuk diinterogasi oleh Ran.

Benar saja…sesampainya di rumah Ran, Conan langsung ditanyai macam2 oleh Ran.

"Conaaaan…kenapa baru pulang jam segini?...kenapa kamu babak belur begini?...kok pulang bareng Profesor dan Ai?...terus, ngapain kamu bawa2 baju karate?" Conan langsung bingung dengan pertanyaan Ran yg bertubi-tubi.

"eeh..anu…Ran tadi..i..Shinichi eh anu maksud ku Conan ikut kejuaraan Karate di Osaka…jangan marah yaa…" kata Profesor Agasa menjelaskan dengan nada memelas.

"haaaah…kejuaraan karate?? Kenapa tidak bilang sama aku? Kan aku bisa ikut nonton…" kata Ran kecewa.

"habii…is.. aku takut kak Ran tidak mengijinkan karena kak Ran khan selalu melarang aku melakukan hal yang tidak2." Kata Conan .

"aah..jadi..i..kak Ran tidak marah khan?" Tanya Conan lagi dengan hati2.

"iya aku tidak mau marah lagi sama Conan, tapi lain kali Conan janji ya…kalu mau pergi kemana-mana bilang dulu sama aku. Supaya aku tidak khawatir…" kata Ran lembut (oooh…).

"aah…i…iya…" Conan menjawab mantap sambil tertegun menatap wajah Ran yg sempuuuuuuurnaaaaa….. dan penuh kelembutan…

OWARI!!

Nya this is my first fanfic...

Umh..rasanya masih banyak yang kurang yawh...

So..please read and reviews...-


End file.
